Durarara Chat Session
by YaoiRper
Summary: What happens when three oblivious characters appear on the same chat room? It may not end too well.


**This is just something a few of my friends wanted to do one day to improve our Shizuo/Izaya/Celty personality for Anime Expo :'D –we're going to be cosplaying as them-**

.sexybeast. says (9:14 PM):

WAAAHHHH~! GOOD EVENINNGGGG! ^_^

clash the metal says (9:14 PM):

. . . .Caps lock. Stop it.

TsukiOkami says (9:14 PM):

Hello!

.sexybeast. says (9:14 PM):

Oh ho~ Does this

IRRITATE YOU?

clash the metal says (9:14 PM):

. . . .A bit. Yes. Stop.

.sexybeast. says (9:15 PM):

Tsuki-chaaannn~!

I missed you. ;]

TsukiOkami says (9:15 PM):

Yes?

Ah

The same!

clash the metal says (9:15 PM):

Is this person really serious? The hell is with that dumbass screen name anyways?

.sexybeast. says (9:15 PM):

What are you talking about?

clash the metal says (9:16 PM):

Your screen name. . .it bothers me to no end.

.sexybeast. says (9:16 PM):

Does it really?

clash the metal says (9:16 PM):

. . .Yes.

Very much so.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:16 PM):

How about that?

clash the metal says (9:17 PM):

. . .

You're crossing the line kid.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:17 PM):

Tell me

What else sets you off

Hm?

clash the metal says (9:17 PM):

If I ever saw your face, possibly that too.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:18 PM):

You know, you remind me of someone. . .

BATMAN.

clash the metal says (9:18 PM):

. . .

Who the hell is that!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:18 PM):

Don't you know?

An American hero that dresses in spandex and runs around with a black cape.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:19 PM):

He's dressed like a giant bat!

! 3

clash the metal says (9:19 PM):

. . . .

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:19 PM):

But it always seems like he has a stick shoved right up his ass!

clash the metal says (9:19 PM):

That sounds like the most stupidest thing ever!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:19 PM):

Well that's what you remind me of. Fufufufufu~ 3

TsukiOkami says (9:20 PM):

Hahaa

clash the metal says (9:20 PM):

How! I don't run around like a buffoon all the time!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:20 PM):

ALL THE TIME?

TSUKI, MY DEAR.

YOU'VE RETURNED.

TsukiOkami says (9:20 PM):

Yes, I have!

clash the metal says (9:20 PM):

Bout time.

clash the metal says (9:20 PM):

This guy is idiotic. I need to speak with someone with better brains.

TsukiOkami says (9:21 PM):

Haha, I know who batman is!

Wasn't he the one

who got bitten by a spider?

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:21 PM):

Silllyyyy. That's Spiderman!

Batman was raised by bats!

clash the metal says (9:21 PM):

Where the hell are you two even getting this from?

TsukiOkami says (9:21 PM):

OH!

MyDaughter says (9:22 PM):

He's that one...that can't go near this like crystal stuff, right?

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:22 PM):

Uhh. . .

Yeah yeah!

clash the metal says (9:22 PM):

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . .

Ugh.

TsukiOkami says (9:22 PM):

...s-Sorry, Clash-san

TsukiOkami (9:23 PM):

I was talking about American Comic books...They're called that, right...? not...manga?

clash the metal says (9:23 PM):

. . . How the hell should I know?

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:27 PM):

Wel Tsuki-chan, I was just telling this fellow that he reminded me of someone.

TsukiOkami says (9:27 PM):

O-oh?

TsukiOkami says (9:28 PM):

I SEE.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:28 PM):

Hot tempered and stubborn.

TsukiOkami says (9:28 PM):

He reminds you of Batman?

clash the metal says (9:28 PM):

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:28 PM):

So I decided he was like Batman!

clash the metal says (9:28 PM):

I give up on you little ants.

TsukiOkami says (9:28 PM):

What?

TsukiOkami says (9:29 PM):

C-clash-san...Don't leave!

Please!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:29 PM):

I agree!

You're too fun 3

:C

TsukiOkami says (9:29 PM):

Be nice, beast-san!

clash the metal says (9:29 PM):

. . .

clash the metal says (9:29 PM):

I will definitely start leaving if you refer to this idiot as that.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:29 PM):

But why~?

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:30 PM):

My screen name speaks truth.

clash the metal says (9:30 PM):

Sure it does.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:30 PM):

-thrusts-

TsukiOkami says (9:30 PM):

Wh-what?

clash the metal says (9:30 PM):

I hate you.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:31 PM):

Oh come on, Tsuki-chan! You know I'm right!

TsukiOkami says (9:31 PM):

I don't know anything about you!

clash the metal says (9:31 PM):

Except that you're annoying.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:31 PM):

Alright

How about we start with names?

clash the metal says (9:31 PM):

. . .

clash the metal says (9:32 PM):

how about we don't.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:32 PM):

Aww~ Why not?

Nothing bad is gonna happen!

clash the metal says (9:32 PM):

Because. I have this feeling, and if my feeling is right. . .I'm going to find you. And kill you.

TsukiOkami says (9:32 PM):

The police! They might see this!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:32 PM):

The police aren't going to see this!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:33 PM):

All we're doing is first names

No harm in that, right?

:]]

clash the metal says (9:33 PM):

. . .

Shoot yourself.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:33 PM):

I'd rather not, Clash-chan~

clash the metal says (9:33 PM):

. . . . Chan!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:33 PM):

: D

clash the metal says (9:33 PM):

I'm going to find you!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:34 PM):

FUFUFUFUF 333

TRY ME.

clash the metal says (9:34 PM):

Trust me!

I have a feeling it won't be that hard!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:35 PM):

-shrugs- I can beat you 3

TsukiOkami says (9:35 PM):

Celty.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:35 PM):

Ah~!

What a coincidence!

Izaya here! : ]

clash the metal says (9:35 PM):

nt54hyukihjku56

76

7u65

8568

56

85

695

74e

twEY

TsukiOkami says (9:35 PM):

H-how did I know?

clash the metal says (9:35 PM):

7E5689

76O86

7EIWU

Y4WY

7U8I6O7

I

RUAEYRW

TsukiOkami says (9:35 PM):

:I

TsukiOkami says (9:36 PM):

Hello, Izaya-san. Hello, Shizuo-san...If I am guessing right.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:36 PM):

SHIZZZZZUUUUUU-

TsukiOkami says (9:36 PM):

Where did he go?

clash the metal says (9:36 PM):

!1

FKERJHGRE

RYEH

HR

TJRW

EWT

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:36 PM):

YOU'RE HAPPY TO SEE ME. 3

TsukiOkami says (9:37 PM):

He di- oh, good. I thought you threw your computer.

...Where did he go?

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:37 PM):

Aww.. That's no fun.

But what a small world~

clash the metal says (9:38 PM):

WHERE ARE YOU IZAYA!

TsukiOkami says (9:38 PM):

Yeah, real- H-hello, Shizuo.

clash the metal says (9:38 PM):

YOU'RE NOT AT YOUR APARTMENT COMPLEX!

TsukiOkami says (9:38 PM):

A-AH. SHIZUO.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:38 PM):

OH, YOU REMEMBERED WHERE I LIVED~?

HOW SWEET.

clash the metal says (9:38 PM):

WHERE

ARE

YOU!

TsukiOkami says (9:39 PM):

...Shinra is calling me.

Excuse me.

clash the metal says (9:39 PM):

You're excused.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:39 PM):

/3

clash the metal says (9:39 PM):

IZAYA!1

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:39 PM):

TELL HIM HELLO~

clash the metal says (9:39 PM):

. . . . . .

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:40 PM):

SHIZU-CHAN, SHIZU-CHAN~~

clash the metal says (9:40 PM):

Isn't it just FUCKING amazing! That even over chat you can still annoy the living hell out of me!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:41 PM):

Are you carrying your whole desktop with you, Shizu-chan?

I KNOW you don't have a laptop!

clash the metal says (9:41 PM):

GRAAAHHHHHHHH. Who the hell CARES how I'm still chatting! WHERE. ARE. YOU!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:42 PM):

Is that . . .?

OH

THERE YOU ARE.

clash the metal says (9:42 PM):

WHAT!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:42 PM):

I SEE YOU IN THE PARK, SHIZU-CHAN.

I'M WAVING AT YOU NOW

clash the metal says (9:42 PM):

WHAT WHAT WHAT!

I DON'T SEE YOU

WHERE!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:42 PM):

FUFUFUFUFUFUF 333

clash the metal says (9:42 PM):

...

...

Are you sitting ontop of that slide?

By the oak tree?

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:43 PM):

Can you see my smile?

clash the metal says (9:43 PM):

. . .

hgetjhrkejl;gkhryjweihynerkljhmutrlj;m,tr

etyerah

ry

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:43 PM):

HAHA, MY SHIZU-CHAN. TEMPER TEMPER.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:44 PM):

Good thing I can type and run AT THE SAME TIME.

clash the metal says (9:44 PM):

-connection dead-

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:44 PM):

Haha! I hope whatever Shinra is saying is VERY good, Celty-chan!

TsukiOkami says (9:45 PM):

...Wh-what?

...I was distracted. Sorry.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:45 PM):

You're missing everything! :]]

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:46 PM):

Oh good, I lost Shizu-chan for a bit.

clash the metal says (9:46 PM):

-appears on moble device-

WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:46 PM):

Now that would ruin the fun of hide and seek, wouldn't it~?

clash the metal says (9:46 PM):

YOU LITTLE FLEA.

clash the metal says (9:47 PM):

I'M GOING TO FIND YOU!

TsukiOkami says (9:47 PM):

...Pl-please go home, Shizuo.

You too, Izaya

clash the metal says (9:47 PM):

No!

clash the metal says (9:47 PM):

I will not!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:47 PM):

Awwww, Celty-chan. -pouts-

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:48 PM):

I SEE BLEACHED BLONDE HAIR.

clash the metal says (9:48 PM):

. . . .

WHERE!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:48 PM):

Silly!

That's your hair~!

clash the metal says (9:48 PM):

...

clash the metal says (9:49 PM):

Are you. . . . .are you. . . . STANDING ONTOP OF THE VICTORIA SECRETS BILBORAD! AND BY THE THONGS NONETHELESS!

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:49 PM):

I do love thongs~ A guilty pleasure of mine, I have to admit.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:50 PM):

Celty-chan, I sometimes wonder what kind of underwear you sport..

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:50 PM):

Do dullahans bother with those sort of things?

TsukiOkami says (9:50 PM):

Ask Shinra.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:50 PM):

Of cour-

How does he climb so fast?

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:51 PM):

One second, my dear, I need to jump.

Okay, my headless fairy, it's your call. Where shall I hide next~?

TsukiOkami says (9:52 PM):

...At home.

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:52 PM):

; A ; Aww, but Shizu-chan will find me there!

TsukiOkami says (9:53 PM):

I got to choose, didn't I?

Shizuo.

clash the metal says (9:53 PM):

-status changed to busy-

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:53 PM):

Alright fiiiiiiiiiine. I'll go home!

clash the metal says (9:54 PM):

-appears available-

. . . .

TsukiOkami says (9:54 PM):

Shzuo!

clash the metal says (9:55 PM):

I lost him.

TsukiOkami says (9:55 PM):

*Shizup

Check your house!

clash the metal says (9:55 PM):

. . . .my house?

TsukiOkami says (9:55 PM):

I think he went that way!

clash the metal says (9:55 PM):

. . . .How would you know!

TsukiOkami says (9:55 PM):

...

I can see all of this from my window.

(waving)

clash the metal says (9:55 PM):

. . . .

I'm going home.

clash the metal says (9:56 PM):

-logs off-

.SEXYBEAST. says (9:56 PM):

. . . Verrryyy smart, Celty-chan.

I suppose it's time to retire.

GOOD NIGHT,

-logs off-

TsukiOkami says (9:56 PM):

...Am I here alone, now?

TsukiOkami says (9:57 PM):

...Well, then I guess I should be going, too.

Shinra wanted me to stay with him...tonight.

At least Anri isn't here.

-logs off-


End file.
